


Another chance

by AllyKinzumi1409



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Memories, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, canon content, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKinzumi1409/pseuds/AllyKinzumi1409
Summary: This take place when Joki get to join the Volksarme
Kudos: 1





	Another chance

'Date: 27-03-XXXX your general is speaking'.

The calling line was ringing through the Lord office, right in front of the lord himself.

"How are things going over there?" The voice was deep, not too hollow but enough mysterious to hide his real voice, but also his identity in this Volksarme building. No one, not even the generals or the highest ranked scientists get to know the lords' real voice. So it was never been easy to know the person behind the curtain.

They don't need to know anyway

'Reporting: The boy we were looking for had been found, but right now he is trying to escape. We had people sent to chase after him.'.

You could hear a disappointed sighed escaped from the other side of the calling. But he couldn't blame them, it wasn't their first time things like this happened.

"What about his parent. Have you found them?". Most of the people would be wondering why the lord only ask one parent and not with the 's' behind that word. But it would also make sense since he had the report papers of the kid's information in his hand.

'Yes. We had found the mother of the child. We will begin the memories erased process--"  
"No. You don't need to waste it on her".

It was a big shocked, never in their life that they do not do this process. It was also confusing why the lord doesn't want them to do it.

'M- my lord. Why not?'

"Hm? Something wrong?" The lord hummed in questioning his decision.

'It's just- if we don't erase her memories, things about us may be spread around human society and it would be a big threat, you know?' The general explained, though he knew well enough the lord had already known that.

There was a silence behind the other side, they couldn't get to know what he was thinking. But they heard a chuckled: 

"I'm aware of that. But I said 'not to waste your magic on her', doesn't mean we are letting her go roaming around with information about us." He explained.

The general understood what he meant, but he still curious of what they would do to the kid's mother.

"Then... What's your suggestion of what we will do to her, my lord?" The general raised his hand informing their soldiers and guards to stop their previous process, though he didn't need to since they had gotten the idea.

They didn't know, but there was a smirk behind that call. _Oh how they wished they never ask that question._

**_"Kill them."_**

_"WHAT?! Cressida are you hearing yourself?!"_

_In front of them, it was a girl, who is around teenager ages, glancing at them._

_"Like I said, we will kill them." Cressida repeated her suggestion._

_On the other side, the yellow hair man with light blue eyes stood up: "Cressy, don't you think that's a bit brutal? There are still many options just like how we agreed before-"._

_"Erasing their memories? I did agreed with that, but that option won't be used on people like this" She argued back._

_Before anyone fought back, she had risen her hand up to shut them up before continuing: "I know it's horrid, but you had to understand. This is the children's parents we are talking about_ the kind who care nothing but hatred and disgusted toward kids with magic of witchcraft._

_In their eyes, we are nothing but a monster, a threat to them, or maybe an items for their wicked wishes and benefits, or even- some kind of weapon._

_You had seen it yourself how they treated their own children-" There was a sharp cut between the line, everyone around her can understand why she suddenly stopped._

_They also couldn't argue back since it was also clear. Ever since that incident happened, humans started to treated the children who aren't ordinary like a monster, a demon, an abnormality--. They either beaten them up, sometimes can be to the point of breaking bones, ankle, etc... But sometimes worse-_

_"But it doesn't necessarily needed to that point? We erase their memories of each other and maybe--"_

_"Amara. I know what you meant, but it still a no." Cressida stopped him._

_"..... Why? Care to share?" Amara tilted his head slightly._

_"If you are mentioning about them being 'good' if we erase their memories then it will still be no uses, they will still be the same. Who know what going on with that mind of theirs. Not only sorcerers/ sorceresses or witches but maybe even a normal human kid, they will still be treated the same no matter what they're seen as._

_We can be able to erase their memories, but we couldn't be able to recover from the scars they created. It's like- a part of us even if we managed to recover."_

_In the end after a lot of discussions, they all ended up not going with that idea. Not many people happy with it, and no one would decide to do that._

But never had Amara thought... that one day he would finally use this method.

"No need to worry, consider this as doing the little boy a small favor for what he had been through" Amara said as he looking back at the paper of the little kid's background.

There was another silence on the other side, Amara believed that they were shocked and he didn't blame them for that.

There was a hesitation before the general asked: 'A-Are you sure? My lord?'.

"I'm positive. Beside......

**_At least they'll still get another chance in their next life"._ **


End file.
